


Bedroom Kisses

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, idk this is just some teenagers making out, it gets pretty steamy tho, like so steamy that u might start Sweating, not proofread cuz im a lazy piece of shit, very passionate panwink smooches uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: Two times Jihoon took advantage of Guanlin's solo dorm room and made out with him.





	Bedroom Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The panwink stuff that happened today got me so inspired I wrote this in my AutoCad class :0  
> Deadass the teacher walked over when I was typing this and he was like "whatcha typing :D" I FUCKING SLAMMED MY COMPUTER SHUT SO HARD I ALMOST BROKE IT. I WAS LIKE "aN ESsAY??" and he was like "oh thats cool! u don't have to close ur computer :D"  
> LIKE KLSJSLdkfSKLDfjKLS i started sweating so hard iw as like "im not opening my computer up until u leave, my dude." 
> 
> Lololol anyway I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY!! And I would like if u answered my question at the end of this fic!! *u* this is lowkey an ~*experiment*~

**[NIGHT]**

 

Jihoon sneaks into Guanlin’s dorm room one night and shuts the door lightly behind him. But the door creaks a bit louder than he expected, and the almost inaudible sound instantly wakes Guanlin up.

 

“Hyung? Is that you?” He asks, voice soft and slurring with sleep. “What’s the matter?”

 

Guanlin sits up, rubbing his eyes, and Jihoon presses his mouth to the other’s, kissing him delicately.

 

Guanlin exhales against Jihoon’s lips and Jihoon mutters, “Sorry I woke you up.”

 

“ ‘s fine,” Guanlin mumbles back, accepting every peck that Jihoon places to his mouth.

 

Jihoon seats himself onto the younger’s lap and deepens the kiss, angling his head and sucking on Guanlin’s bottom lip. Guanlin’s hooded eyes fall shut and he can feel the younger’s breath hitch in his throat when Jihoon catches his lip between his teeth. Guanlin shivers and Jihoon laces their fingers together. “Missed you,” He whispers before capturing Guanlin’s lips again.

 

Guanlin hums in acknowledgement, lazily kissing Jihoon back and every movement sleepy from just having woken up. But Jihoon doesn’t mind because this just gives him a bit more control. So, with that, he pushes Guanlin back until he’s resting against the headboard. He takes their linked hands and holds them to either side of Guanlin’s head, squeezing their palms together.

 

Jihoon sighs against Guanlin’s lips. They’re delectable; smooth and velvety like chocolate and tasting just as sweet. Jihoon wants to take a bite, so he does, and he’s rewarded with the loveliest gasp from the younger who barely parts his lips open; keeping them sealed enough so that Jihoon has to put a bit more work in, sliding his tongue between the seam, silently asking for entrance.

 

Guanlin's breaths are shallow now, and he opens his mouth a bit wider for Jihoon and the elder slips his tongue in, meeting with Guanlin’s and exploring every inch of him. Guanlin scrunches his face up cutely, trying to match pace with the other, but Jihoon is moving too fast and Guanlin is far too tired to do much, so he lets Jihoon do what he wants, completely giving into the other’s eager ministrations.

 

He feels Guanlin shiver again and his breath comes up short as Jihoon continues to kiss him fervently. He presses forward, sucking on his tongue and curling his lips around the younger’s. He’s overwhelmed with power; he knows that he can make Guanlin feel so many things and reduce him into a puddle of goo.

 

Jihoon detaches from the other with a soft _pop_ that forces a little whine to bubble up from Guanlin’s throat. His breathing is ragged and he struggles to keep his head up, lolling it to the side. Jihoon kisses the corners of Guanlin’s mouth, dipping down to press another kiss to his jaw and the curve between Guanlin’s neck and his shoulder.

 

Guanlin flinches when Jihoon bites down on the pale, smooth skin there and he feels Guanlin’s grip tighten around Jihoon’s hands when he trails his tongue over the little bruise he’s left there.

 

“H-Hyung,” Guanlin stutters.

 

Jihoon kisses his mark and he presses his nose to it, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend and relishing in it. Guanlin’s skin prickles with goosebumps and Jihoon hums, “Yes, baby?”

 

But Guanlin only continues to huff, each breath laced with soft whimpers.

 

Jihoon loves how his touch seems to do so much to the younger. It wrecks him and he accepts it; completely helpless under Jihoon’s lips and Jihoon’s fingers because Jihoon is the most important person in the world to Guanlin and so, so much more.

 

“I love you, Guanlin,” He whispers deeply, hot breath fanning over the expanse of Guanlin’s neck.

 

And Guanlin’s body quakes at the sound of his voice. His eyes are closed and his lips are red and glistening with spit. Jihoon sits there in silence, watching him; listening to the sounds of Guanlin’s breathing and entranced by the rise and fall of his adams apple as the younger swallows audibly. “I love you too,” He manages to say, voice labored and cracking.

 

Jihoon presses a kiss to the exposed skin there and Guanlin melts, shoulders shaking and unable to keep himself upright. He slips back down onto his bed and Jihoon follows in suit, throwing Guanlin’s blanket over both of their bodies and making himself comfortable against Guanlin’s pillow. He holds the younger’s face to his chest and kisses the top of his head; hair soft and fluffy against his nose as he buries his face into it. He smiles and Guanlin snuggles closer.

 

“Good night, Guanlin,” Jihoon whispers, wrapping his arms around Guanlin’s neck and threading his fingers through his hair.

 

“Night, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[DAY]**

 

Jihoon is laying on Guanlin’s bed, poking away at his cellphone and playing whatever dumb phone app he’s decided is fun enough to hold his attention.

 

He feels the bed dip and Guanlin is seated at the edge smiling adoringly at him. Jihoon tosses his phone to the side.

 

“Hello, hyung,” Guanlin says, placing a kiss to Jihoon’s nose. “Why are you in my room?”

 

“Just bored,” Jihoon replies.

 

Guanlin hums and moves so that his hands are at either side of Jihoon’s head. He peppers Jihoon’s lips with kisses; _one, two, three, four_ in a steady beat. And on the fifth, he presses down firmly, smiling happily against the other and moving his lips in a way that sends a pleasant tingle down Jihoon’s spine.

 

Jihoon sighs contentedly and allows Guanlin to take hold of his wrist, pinning it down to the side of his head. And with his free hand, Guanlin curls his fingers into Jihoon’s hair, rubbing his thumb along the bump of his jaw and tracing the skin there.

 

He angles Jihoon’s head to the side and swallows every breath and gasp that escapes past his elder’s lips. Guanlin grazes his teeth there, nipping softly at the plush skin, and Jihoon’s losing his mind as Guanlin thoroughly attends to every inch his lips—leaving nothing left untouched and coated wet with saliva. Jihoon shivers and then winces when Guanlin suddenly bites down. But the younger is quick to apologize for his actions, running his tongue against the marred flesh and kissing him again for good measure.

 

Jihoon is impatient and needy, and it takes forever until Guanlin finally begins to ask permission for entry into Jihoon’s mouth.

 

He probes at Jihoon’s lips, swiping delicately at the crease, and Jihoon willingly opens up for him; allowing for Guanlin to dip his tongue in and leisurely explore the warmth. Jihoon trembles with every movement; sighs slipping though his lips and choking up a moan when Guanlin’s tongue meets his.

 

Everything he does is slow—too slow for Jihoon to handle. He whines and cranes his head up, pressing closer to Guanlin and trying to speed things up. But no matter how much he begs—how much he _whimpers_ —he knows that Guanlin won’t move any faster because Guanlin _loves_ to take his time with Jihoon; savoring every kiss and every taste of him. It drives Jihoon mad.

 

Guanlin slips out and apologetically touches a soft kiss to the corners of Jihoon's mouth when the elder groans from the loss. Guanlin snickers, and he gingerly tilts Jihoon’s head up, pointing his chin to the ceiling, and asking him to _stay put_. Jihoon’s neck is fully exposed and he knows what’s going to happen next. He squeezes his eyes shut and mewls when Guanlin presses his lips to the swell of Jihoon’s adams apple before nosing his way down to the hollow of Jihoon’s neck. And Guanlin just sits there for a second, hovering only centimeters above Jihoon’s skin and allowing every puff of his breath to tease him.

 

Jihoon shudders at the sensation and opens his mouth to gasp when suddenly Guanlin sucks down on the soft skin there, grazing his teeth and replacing the sting with a tender kiss.

 

Guanlin repeats the motion, keeping a consistent rhythm that shreds Jihoon apart. Everything Guanlin does is so slow and gentle—so passionate and careful. It leaves Jihoon quaking and desperately yearning for more. But Guanlin is patient and Guanlin wants to cherish him—so he holds back, prolonging every movement until Jihoon feels like he’s going to snap.

 

And it’s then that Guanlin gives everything to him.

 

Guanlin rises back up and pulls Jihoon’s head up to meet with his own. He kisses him, humming with content and willing to please the other. He trails his lips down to Jihoon’s chin and along the length of his neck, pecking every inch of skin until he stops at Jihoon’s chest, pressing his face into his shirt and feeling Jihoon shake with the rise and fall of his chest as he sucks in quick breaths of air.

 

Guanlin holds Jihoon like he’s the most precious thing in the world and Jihoon relishes in it. He feels important and loved and he smiles when Guanlin sighs delightedly into shoulder.

 

“I love you forever, Jihoon-hyung.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I don't write panwink kissing enough. This felt goooooooooood B-)  
> Anyway ive been curious about this for a long time, so now that u've read this, TELL ME: do u guys prefer when Jihoon (night) takes the lead in panwink? Or Guanlin (day)? :'D OR both :o  
> Personally, I like both because im 100% panwink trash, but I sway a bit more towards jihoon aksljdfaslkdf  
> BUT IM SUPER CURIOUS!! TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!
> 
> Anyway, I'll see u guys again SOON /WINKS HARD  
> VERY, VERy, vERY soon  
> -coinseller (twt@guanlinnie / cc@coppercoin)


End file.
